¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Nishikino Maki no puede elegir su propio destino, ya que carece de valor para enfrentar a su amado padre. Por otra parte, si tiene el valor para intentar conquistar a cierta senpai de deslumbrante cabello azabache junto a unos hermosos ojos carmesí.
1. Accidente extraño del destino o no

**Este fic no es algo que va realmente en serio, es más, solo es para pasar un rato agradable, pero los capítulos posiblemente sean cortos a comparación de los que comúnmente hago en los long-fics, estos en su mayoría son de 3k a 5k palabras mas o menos.**

 **Obviamente será NicoMaki es mi OTP después de todo, pero dependiendo se me vaya ocurriendo escenas, añadiré a las demás parejas, las cuales serían:**

 **NozoEli**

 **KotoUmi**

 **TsubaHono**

 **RinPana**

 **Y tal vez en algún momento, pequeñas escenas de parejas cracks, muy poco a decir verdad.**

* * *

¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

[ Accidente extraño del destino...o tal vez no. ]

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov Maki**

Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, soy hija de un famoso neurocirujano al igual que de una gran pediatra y líder del área de enfermería, también aunque no quisiera, soy la heredera del hospital general Nishikino... Actualmente curso en primer año de preparatoria en la academia de Otonokizaka, mi actitud no es la mejor de todas, pero a pesar de eso tengo dos grandes amigas, Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo.

Cuando sólo tenía 5 años de edad me enteré que por ser la heredera tendría que casarme, algo que realmente no deseaba.

Este secreto lo saben Hanayo y Rin, ya que nos conocemos desde la primaria, son grandes personas, me quieren por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, como muchos a lo largo de mi vida han intentado.

Hace una semana conocí a unas chicas algo...peculiares y estas me insistieron a unirme a su grupo de school idols llamado "muse". Siendo honesta, a mi me pareció agradable la idea pero no podía faltar a las palabras de mi padre, las cuales siempre fueron:

 _"-Maki, tienes que enfocarte en tus estudios, no en cosas infantiles, sabes que es tu deber estudiar medicina, después de todo eres y serás la heredera del hospital general Nishikino-"_

Para mi desgracia, mi destino ya fue escrito por alguien más, no tengo voto para elegir que quiero o que deseo, siempre será así.

-Maki, tus amigas ya estan aquí, apresurate o llegarán tarde-aquella voz pertenece a mi mamá, quien se encontraba en la entrada de mi habitación sonriendo levemente-Tú padre dijo que hoy llegaría a cenar, estaré abajo.

-Claro mamá...-conteste antes de perderla de vista, solté un suspiro y me mire en el espejo-Bien, supongo que ya estoy bien...

Sin decir más tome mi maleta, antes de ir al primer piso aseguré la puerta, una vez con el seguro puesto me dirigí hacia donde probablemente se encontraban aquellas dos.

-Oh~ ¡Buenos días Maki-chan nya!-y como todos los días, eufóricamente la chica gato me abrazó-¿Cómo amaneciste Maki-chan nya?

-Rin, muévete que pesas-le dije toscamente mientras la separaba de mi, ella solo sonrió gatunamente-Todo iba bien hasta qué te lanzaste

-Maki-chan sólo está amargada por que senpai no te hace caso nya~-oh si, se me olvido contarles, me atrae cierta senpai de gran cabello azabache, pero esta obviamente no lo sabe-¿Verdad Kayo-chin~?

-Rin-chan, n-no molestes a Maki-chan tan de mañana...-a pesar de que la estas regañando, estas a punto de reírte Hanayo-Aunque...Rin-chan no miente del todo~

¡¿Ahora dos vs uno?! ¡Hanayo traicionera!

-Oh~ ¿Están hablando de esa linda chica pelinegra que Maki tiene en su cuarto?-demonios, ahora mamá también lo sabe...espera, ¡¿Sabe de las fotos?!-Querida, no eres muy buena escondiendo cosas, lo encontré en tu piano~

-...¿Podrían dejar de burlarse de mí e irnos ya?-pregunté molesta mientras aquellas tres reían levemente-Bien ¡me marchó entonces!

Antes de alejarme por completo de mi casa escuche un _"¡Conquista a esa linda senpai como la Nishikino que eres Maki~!"_ al igual que un _"¡Maki-chan quiere llegar temprano por Nico-senpai, vamos Kayo-chin!"._

Ahg, ¡En serio son unas molestias!

...claro que no me he estado despertando más temprano desde hace unos meses solo para ver a esa senpai, no, claro que no, ¿Cómo porqué lo haría?

Seguí andando mientras ignoraba los gritos de ellas, hasta que escuche un:

 **"¡CUIDADO!"**

Seguido de aquello sentí como fui derrumbada, haciendo que cerrara con fuerza mis ojos.

Tiempo después los abrí, notando como la gente se juntaba a mi alrededor, pero ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Uhg...Oye, ojos rasgados,-una melodiosa voz me llamó, encontrándome con unos ojos carmesí preocupados- ¿No estás herida, cierto?

Un momento, esos ojos carmesí los he visto antes, también he escuchado esa melodiosa voz y de igual forma ese lindo peinado de dos coletas con listones rojos sujetándolos...oh dios...

¡¿Qué hace mi senpai encima de mi?! ¡Y encima me llamo ojos rasgados!

-¡Me llamó Maki!-conteste sin pensarlo, está chica me pone nerviosa-...D-De todas formas, g-gracias...

-No te preocupes, no iba a permitir que una linda kohai como tú fuera atropellada delante de mí-se levantó dandome la mano, yo solo la mire dudosa-Vamos, no muerdo Maki-chan~

-A-Ah si...-tomé su mano, la cual increíblemente era más pequeña que la mía, una vez de pie me soltó-Gracias...

-Nico, Yazawa Nico, pero puedes llamarme Nico-mencionó mientras recogía nuestras maletas, sonriendo me entregó la mía-Bueno Maki-chan, se nos hace tarde para llegar, si llego de nuevo tarde Nozomi me dará una gran reprimenda, ¡hasta luego!

Así como apareció, desapareció, sin dejar rastro de ella, para ser pequeña sabía correr.

 _"...no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar...me llamo por mi nombre de pila, ¡Que día tan más loco!"_ pensé mientras una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en mis labios.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien Maki-chan?!-tanto Rin como Hanayo llegaron desesperadas, tomándome la pelinaranja por los hombros sacudiendome levemente-¿No te golpeaste la cabeza, cierto?

No respondí, seguía viendo por donde Nico-senpai se había marchado.

-R-Rin-chan parece que no reacciona...-al fondo escuche la voz de la castaña-la perdimos Rin-chan...

-¡Maki-chan, reacciona!-un leve ardor se presentó en mi mejilla izquierda, ¡Maldita sea Rin!-¡Listo Kayo-chin! ¡La Maki-chan amargada regreso!

-Menos mal, creí que tendríamos que llevarla de regreso a casa-me toque la mejilla adolorida sobandola tratando de disminuir el ardor-¿Cómo te encuentras Maki-chan?

-¿Qué si como me encuentro?-alejé bruscamente a Rin tomando por los hombros a Hanayo, quien comenzó a temblar-¡Yo estaba tan feliz porque Nico-senpai me llamo por mi nombre de pila, pero llego tu chica gato pegandome tremenda bofetada!

Luego de decir aquello me marché echando miradas de muerte a cada persona que me dirigía la mirada, espantandolos con éxito.

Una vez la academia llegó al rango de mi visión suspire con alivió, pero antes de seguir despreocupada el timbre se escuchó, ¡Maldición llegare tarde!

Justo me faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la entrada pero esta a punto de ser cerrada, vamos piernas, para que las quiero.

Sin pensarlo mucho salte inclinando un poco mi cuerpo al igual que mis brazos hacia delante, casi tocando las rejas de la puerta, una vez mis piernas pasaron me incline más dándome una voltereta cayendo así con elegancia en el piso.

Uff, menos mal me aprendí ese salto gracias a Rin, en el colegio teníamos la costumbre de llegar tarde

Camine hacia el gran edificio llegando a mi casillero, cambiando mis zapatos por otros rápidamente, una vez con ellos corrí en dirección a mi aula, justo antes de poder entrar por la parte trasera se escuchó:

-Nishikino-san, me sorprende que llegues tarde, al consejo estudiantil, ahora.

¡Por poco lo lograba! ¡Maldita rubia!

Con pesadez la seguí soltando alguno que otro suspiro, realmente no quería ir a ese lugar ya que por palabras de Rin, ese lugar era tenebroso y aún más cuando la vicepresidenta también se encontraba ahí.

¡Te odio Nico-senpai!

Por tu culpa llegue tarde...pero tampoco puedo negar lo lindo que se escuchó mi nombre en tus labios~

-Entra-de nuevo me arruinan mi momento de fantasear con Nico-senpai-Nishikino-san, entra.

-Si, si presidenta...-con resignación entre, encontrándome con unos lindos ojos esmeraldas-Oh..vicepresidenta, buenos días.

Hice una pequeña reverencia, ella realmente no parecía terrorífica como Rin lo había mencionado.

-Tranquila, Nishikino Maki-chan~ -¿chan? ¿acaso me llamo con el "chan"?-Sólo queremos saber el motivo por el cual has llegado tarde, no es nada grave~

Pensé que si lo sería, mira nomas llegar y que te reciba una escalofriante mirada de hielo por parte de presidenta...

-Bueno Tojo-san, llegue tarde porque...-espera ¿porque había llegado tarde...? Ah, el accidente-...casi me atropellan pero gracias a Nico-senpai no paso a mayores.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que tu eres la chica que Nicocchi salvo esta mañana?-asentí levemente, ella solo sonrió con picares-¡Creí que era alguna de sus excusas! Tendré que disculparme con ella después...

-Por tus regaños, Nico te tiene temor Nozomi, sabes que no le debes de hacer washi washi por cualquier cosa-por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa aula, la rubia hablo-Tendrás que comprarle muchos dulces Nozomi

-Elicchi solo esta celosa de que no le haga un washi washi~-...¿enserio estas dos eran las más respetadas en la academia?-Papachika también tiene la culpa, así que tiene que cooperar con los dulces

¿Papa...chika?

-¿Ehh? ¡¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer?!

Acercándome a la puerta silenciosamente las miraba aún, un poco más y tendría el pestillo en mi poder...

-Porque papá le ayuda siempre a mamá, sobre todo cuando son dulces para Nicocchi

Vamos Maki, te falta poco...

-P-Pero...¡Nozomi!

¡Listo! Ahora girala despacio...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Nishikino-¡Cómo odio a esa rusa!-Y Nozomi, es tu problema, no me incluyas en el.

-Ay, por favor Elicchi~ sabes que no me alcanzará para lo de Nicocchi, necesito ayuda financiera...-sólo espero que senpai este mas divertida que yo-Nozomama necesita a Papachika~

¿Porque siento que de la nada están saliendo lirios blancos a su alrededor? ¿Acaso lo que me dieron en la mañana tenía alguna droga?

-...¡Está bien! Pero será la última vez que te ayudo Nozmmnh...-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! ¡¿Porque la vicepresidenta esta besando a la presidenta?!

¡Lo tengo! ¡Amor prohibido!

¡Entonces eso significa que tengo oportunidad con Nico-senpai!

¡Sólo necesito que Tojo-san me diga los gustos y disgustos de Nico-senpai!

Ahg...¿en serio estas son las alumnas más respetadas en todo Otonokizaka?

-¡Dejen de besarse!-grité en impulso, ocasionando que se espantaran, bueno solo la rusa-Es incómodo.

-Hehehe~ lo siento Maki-chan~-me miró divertida la vicepresidenta-¿Podrías guardarnos el favor~?

-¿Y cómo porque lo debería de hacer?-frunciendo el ceño contesté-No es culpa mía que las encargadas del Consejo Estudiantil casi hayan tenido relaciones en frente de una alumna de primer grado, gran ejemplo a seguir.

-Tampoco fue para tanto, solo nos estábamos besando~-¿en verdad lo cree así?- ¿Verdad Elicchi~ ?

-S-Si...-claro, lo dice quien se subió a la mesa para poder disfrutar más el beso-Nishikino Maki, se te prohíbe hablar sobre lo que viste aquí, ¿Quedó claro?

¿Ahora me esta amenazando? ¿Qué es? ¿Una yanky?

-No, obligame Ayase.

-¡Soy tu senpai, ten más respeto jovencita!-Ahora he despertado al demonio del zorro-¡Además de que soy la presidenta! ¡Tienes que obedecer mis órdenes Nishikino!

-¡Jamás!

-¡Qué si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Entonces tendré que decirle a Nicocchi que no se acerque a ti durante el resto del año~-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa!-¿Qué dices? ¿Tener el privilegio de acercarte a Nicocchi o no tenerlo?

¡Claro que lo primero! Pero eso seria dejar que la rubia se salga con la suya...

¿Nico-senpai u orgullo Nishikino?

Nico-senpai.

Orgullo Nishikino.

Nico-senpai.

Orgullo Nishikino.

Nico-senpai.

Orgullo Nishikino...

Que debería de escoger...

¡A la mierda el orgullo Nishikino! ¡Nico-sepai, ven a mí!

-...después de pensarlo seriamente...-cruzandome de brazos, sonreí con suficiencia-...elijo la primera.

-Nunca pensé que Nicocchi sería mucho más importante que ese indestructible orgullo Nishikino~ -se levanto yendo hacia mi- Me impresionante, te lo ganaste Maki-chan~

Me tomo mi mano derecha, extendiendo mi palma y en ella puso un papel.

Luego de ello, rápidamente me saco del consejo estudiantil diciendo un juguetón _"Hasta luego Maki-chan~"_

Con curiosidad desenvolvi aquel misterio papel, encontrándome con...

 _"Celular de Nicocchi~_

 _xxx-xxx2-5252_

 _¡Buena suerte que los dioses te ayuden~!"_

T-TENGO EL NUMERO DE N-NICO-SENPAI.

Dios, nunca pensé que algún día lo tendría.

Es el mejor día de toda mi vida.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejaré, se que Maki tiene algo de OOC pero esa en parte mi intención, dejar ver un carácter más sincero y explosivo de nuestra Princesa escarlata, es incluso divertido hacerlo.**

 **Todos sabemos o hemos vivido lo que es tener un senpai, aún más cuando esté ni la hora te da, todos o en su gran mayoría estamos de:**

 **"NOTICE ME SENPAI PLZ!"**

 **Esto es lo que vivirá nuestra pequeña tsundere aquí -w-**

 **Oh, ¡Felicidades hermosa princesa escarlata! Mira que ya te di tu regalo dentro del fic xDDD**

 **Una cosa más, si no es demasiada molestia, me encantaría que pasarán por mi crossover este es de Akuma no Riddle/ Riddle Story of Devil y Love Live! No es realmente necesario los reviews, solo que como fan de ambos animes, se que muchos desean que estos se crucen, bueno, solo ir a mi perfil y listo papus.**

 **Y nos veremos otra vez, en otra pista de blue~**

 **¿Ah?**

 **Como sea, bye bye~**


	2. ¡Apuesta!

**Buenas a todos xDDD**

 **Realmente me alegra mucho ver que si les agrado el inicio de este extraño fic, los amo shabos**

 **En fin, al recibir buenas críticas me a subido mucho el animo que he traído por los suelos últimamente, de verdad, gracias uwu**

 **Otra cosa más, las milfs o mejor dicho, las mamás de Maki, Kotori, Nico, Honoka e inclusive las de Rin, Hanayo y Umi aparecerán también en este fic, por lo tanto a sus nombres serían:**

 **Miyami Nishikino**

 **Kotomi Minami (supeeeer original, ya lo sé :v)**

 **Nadeshiko Yazawa**

 **Hotaru Kosaka**

 **Reika Hoshizora**

 **Harumi Koizumi**

 **Urara Sonoda**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí el capitulo dos**

* * *

¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

[ ¡Apuesta! ]

.

.

.

.

Bien, empezaste con el pie derecho Maki.

Tienes el número de Nico-senpai.

Tienes que aprovechar muy bien esta oportunidad de oro, no lo arruines.

Lo primero que haré es mandarle un bonito mensaje, invitandola a comer después de la escuela, de ahí nos iremos tomadas de las manos viendo el hermoso atardecer. Luego de ver la puesta de sol, nos miraremos a los ojos, acercándonos cada vez más quedando a milímetr...

 _Ring ringggg..._

Ah, el segundo periodo comenzó.

¡¿Qué nunca me dejarán fantasear con mi hermosa senpai?!

¡Te odio mundo!

Lo primordial es llegar a mi aula, lo bueno es que los salones de 1ro no están tan retirados del consejo estudiantil, así que llegue rápido ahí.

Una vez entre, me encontré con Hanayo y Rin conversando de no se que cosa pero al parecer es muy interesante.

Tal vez sea sobre el arroz.

-Oh, ¡Maki-chan!-genial, la felino ya me localizó-¿Dónde estuviste durante el primer periodo nya?

¿Decirle la verdad o no?

-Estuve en el consejo estudiantil, la presidenta me encontró corriendo por los pasillos-...y no querrás saber que vi allá adentro-nada realmente grave, no te preocupes.

-¿Ves Kayo-chin? Te dije que no le había pasado nada grave a Maki-chan nya~-le dijo mientras la abrazaba como de costumbre, que empalagosas.

-Mmm...t-tienes razón Rin-chan-y así fue como ellas regresaron a su mundo, yo por otra parte me dirigí hacia mi lugar, sentándome- R-Rin-chan, la maestra acaba de llegar, ve a tu lugar.

¿Así me vería yo con Nico-senpai?

Digo, no es que me molestase eso incluso me parecería agradable, aún más porque ella es tan pequeña y abrazable~

Realmente nuestra diferencia de estatura es perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Si ella aceptará salir conmigo, la trataría como a una princesa.

A pesar de que a mi en el colegio me apodaron como "La princesa escarlata" me encantaría ser el príncipe de armadura platiada sólo para Nico-senpai, un apuesto príncipe obviamente, soy hermosa.

No, no es que tenga un ego muy elevado pero esa es la realidad, no se puede mentir.

Como sea, la invitaría a comer, a pasar el rato, ir a los lugares que ella siempre a deseado ir, le compraría todo lo que ella quisiera y si duramos muchos años juntas, me casaría con ella y me la robaría para siempre de su familia y amigos para irme a no se, talvez a México, no, ese no, mejor a Orlando o incluso al Reino Unido.

Y después de años de casadas, las dos moriremos juntas, no, prefiero morir primero yo que ella.

-...no-san.

Pensándolo mejor, no esperare tanto para el matrimonio, solo tal vez no se...

-...kino-san.

¿2 o 3 años como máximo? Entre más rápido es mejor.

-...shikino-san.

Tendríamos varias casas vacacionales, una en la playa, otra el bosque o en las montañas, en diferentes países, siempre y cuando ella no se sobreesfuerce con los quehaceres de la casa.

-...Nishikino-san.

Yo llegaría del trabajo y nuestro pequeño o pequeña se acercaría rápidamente para recibirme~

Aunque no se si Nico-senpai quisiera tener bebés, con el tiempo le preguntare.

-¡Nishikino-san!-escuche mientras sentí un golpe en la cabeza, como abusan...-¡Le he estado hablando durante hace 10 minutos y no respondió a ningún llamado!

¿Eh?

-¡A la dirección ahora!

-¡P-Pero...!-me levante pegandole con ambas manos a mi mesa de trabajo-¡No es mi culpa que su voz de anciana casi ni se escuche!

Andate a la mierda, Maki estúpida.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ANCIANA?!-ay...¿porqué le dije anciana a Toyase-sensei...?-¡A LA DIRECCIÓN! ¡AHORA!

Sin más remédio me sacó del salón, una vez afuera suspire viendo de reojo hacia adentro, algunas compañeras se estaban riendo, no es algo que realmente me moleste, ellas ni me importan en lo más mínimo.

Solo me importaban Hanayo y Rin, buscandolas con la mirada las encontré a ambas con dos letreros:

 _ **Rin:** ¿Estabas pensando otra vez en Nico-senpai, verdad nya~? __(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

¡Qué te jodan, chica gato!

 _ **Hanayo:** ¡Aprovecha para ir con senpai, Maki-chan!_

¿B-Bueehh? ¡S-Sólo lo haré porque quiero! ¡N-No porque me lo dices tu!

El sonar de una puerta deslizante me espanto, volteé y era nada más ni nada menos que:

Toyase Kali.

Mi maestra de inglés.

-¿Aún no se a ido a la dirección, Nishikino?-...eh, ¿no?-Si no quiere otra sentencia vayase ahora, interrumpe mi clase.

Sin contestarle nada me fui de aquel lugar, haciendo mi camino hacia la puerta de pa principal Minami.

Después de varios minutos caminando llegué, levemente di dos toques, esperando que me abrieran.

Nada.

Otra vez repetí los toques, pero tampoco hubo efecto.

 _"¿Aquí no debería de estar la principal Minami? Esto es extraño..."_

-Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí hija?-a mis espaldas se escuchó a mamá-¿no deberías de estar en clases?

Me gire quedando frente a ella.

Oh genial, primero la rusa, luego la Tojo, después Toyase-sensei y ¿Ahora mi mamá?

Tan bien que iba este día.

-Si...lo que pasa es que...-le diré la verdad, después de todo es mamá, no creo que le cuente a alguien más-...por estar pensando en Nico-senpai, Toyase-sensei me dio una reprimenda, sacándome del salón...

-¡¿Ves?! Te lo dije Koto-chan~ me debes 200¥, pagamelos~-¿Koto-chan? ¿200 ¥?-Aww no me veas con esos ojitos~ y ya pagame Minami.

¿Qué?

Mi mamá se movió dejando ver a la principal Minami, en el rostro de mi mamá había una gran sonrisa burlona, mientras que en el rostro de Minami-san, solo había un cello fruncido y un puchero.

-No le haces para nada honor a tu nombre, Miyami-ella dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una cartera-No eres para nada modesta.

-Lo sé~ pero eso no impide que no me pagues, te gane la apuesta~-una vez que Minami tuvo la cantidad de ¥ mi mamá se los arrebato-¡Después de 20 años aún te sigo ganado en las apuestas~!

Okay, ya no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí.

-¿Con que con esas tenemos, ehh~?-...realmente no se si debería de estar viendo esto o no, digo, es la principal Minami abrazando dulcemente a mi mamá, mientras que esta se sonrojo-Bien sabes, no, bien sabemos que hay una _apuesta_ en la que jamás me ganaste y jamás me ganarías, Mi-chan~

¡No jodan! ¡Otra vez esos lirios blancos extraños están apareciendo!

-I-Idiota...-no madre, no por favor-¡D-Deja de molestarme Minami-san!

Modo Tsun tsun activado.

-Hehehe~-ahora la principal me esta viendo, oh yisus, que no sea una pedófila...-¿Así que te llama la atención la alumna más linda de tercer año~?

-¡S-Si! ¡D-Digo no!

-Eres igual de tsundere que tu madre, Maki-chan.

-...C-Cómo sea, vine a que me ponga alguna sentencia, Toyase-sensei no me dejará pisar su clase al menos que tenga una.

-Mmm Toyase-sensei~ lo tengo, pero vayamos a mi oficina-al decir eso me hice a un lado, dejandole espacio para abrir la puerta, una vez sin el seguro, nos vio a ambas-Vengan, pasen par de Nishikinos tsunderes~

Y sin más me adentré junto a mi mamá a aquella oficina.

* * *

 **La~ lalalala lala la~ Yume no meiro~ yuri no meiro~**

 **Algo paso entre estas dos milfs en su oscuro pasado y Maki no lo duda, pero por su bien propio ignorará como a su mamá se le salio lo homosexual junto a la principal Minami.**

 **Agradezco de nueva cuenta todos aquellos reviews que recibí, me mato de risa el de Nicocchi17 xDDD los demás también, a todos los amo por igual ;^;**

 **Oh, ¿notaron que escritora apareció en este fic?**

 **Exacto, Kali9105 o mejor conocida por mi como Kalicchi, a finales de este mes se cumplirá un año completo de a vernos conocido y el a verme introducido al Idol Hell, además de eso, enseñarme a jugar sif, gracias Kalicchi~**

 **Hablando de sif, ¿Que tal van en el concurso de la sargento escarlata?**

 **Yo maso, el tiempo realmente casi no me alcanza :"v**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ¡nos vemos después!**

 **P.D: Veré si el crossover lo actualizo a más tardar el sábado, ya tengo avanzado del capitulo 3, no se me desesperen, si, lo digo por ti Yazawa Maki-san xDDD**

 **Bye bye~**


	3. Nanni sore? Imi wakannai!

**Y aquí la actualización, me tarde porque en mi casa no hay Internet y pos una amiga me paso el suyo xDDD**

 **Sin más, disfruten de este capítulo :v**

* * *

¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

[ Nanni sure? Imi wakannai! ]

.

.

.

.

Después de platicar con la directora Minami, me retire dejándola sola con mi mamá, además de eso ellas me explicaron sobre la apuesta que habían hecho, la cual era:

 _"Apuesto a que Maki tendrá su mente en las nubes por pensar en su senpai y la sacarán de su aula Nishikino._

 _Apuesto a que Kotori aparecerá antes por mi oficina que ella, por el mismo motivo, solo que con Umi-chan~ Minami"_

Y quien perdía le daba al ganador 200 ¥

Aunque, ¿por qué mi mamá querría ese dinero si nosotros somos ricos?

No lo sé.

Dejaré el tema por la paz, ahora tengo que ir a la oficina de Toyase-sensei para enseñarle la sentencia que me dieron.

Mientras seguía mi trayecto hacia aquel lugar, observe el papel en mis manos, en el venía la sentencia y por cuanto tiempo la seguiría.

 _"Ser ayudante principal de las encargadas del Consejo Estudiantil y ademas de eso, darle asesorías a Yazawa Nico_ "

Espera, ¿Yazawa Nico?

¡¿Qué?!

¡Y-Yo no sabía de esto!

¡Esa directora lo hizo con toda la intención!

...pero si lo pienso mejor tendría más oportunidades de acercarme a Nico-senpai...

Pero, hay un gran y rubio problema:

 **Ayase Eli**

Siento que me odia, no se, talvez si lo haga...

Nah, que importa, no es asunto mío al final.

Me adentré al aula de oficinas, buscando el escritorio de Toyase-sensei...

-...Toyase...Toyase...ahí-una vez lo localice, puse la nota en su mesa-...bien, ahora a irme a mi aula por fin...

Una vez salí de aquel lugarsolté un gran y profundo suspiro.

De nuevo camine hacia mi aula, a lo que yo calculaba, aún estaban en el segundo periodo.

Mejor iré a despejar mi mente en la azotea.

 _"Que día tan más extraño...solo faltaría que me hiciese hombre..."_

Oh Maki, jamás debiste de haberlo dicho.

Antes de subir hacia el 3er piso, escuche unos murmuros que venían de allá arriba, con curiosidad volteé.

Grave error, Maki.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...-y sin más un líquido me cayo en todo el cuerpo-...Genial,simplemente genial.

¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando con mi voz?

¿Porque suena más gruesa?

¡¿Qué diablos me paso?!

-¡N-Nishikino-san! ¡L-Lo sentimos mucho!-los pasos se intetificaron aún más-¡N-No te p-preocupes! ¡El efecto pasará en 24 horas, lo sentimos!

No.

No, no, no, eso si que no.

-¡Regresenme a la normalidad!-les grité una estas comenzaron a correr-¡Tks, maldición!

¿Ahora que demonios debo de hacer?

-Oye, pelirrojo-no puede ser verdad...-¿Porqué estas vestido con nuestro uniforme? Además, aquí no se permiten chicos.

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas fue ella?

¡¿Porqué?!

-Y-Y-Ya lo sé...-conteste tartamudeando, sin mirarla aún-...¿Me creerías si te cuento la verdad, Nico-senpai?

-¿C-Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-...-Bien, te escucharé, pero si no es muy creíble lo tendré que reportar con la directora, ¿Entendiste?

-D-De acuerdo...-lentamente me volteé intentando no asustarla, una vez de frente mencione-...y-yo soy N-Nishikino Maki, la chica que salvaste en la mañana...

En sus ojos mostraban una gran incredulidad, no me esta creyendo.

-S-Se que ahora debo de tener un aspecto de chico...eso paso porque unas "compañeras" de mi grado estaban con una sustancia rara...-señale el piso, aquella sustancia era azul-...yo realmente no quería que esto me sucediera, pero si no me crees, entonces tendré que irme sin mis cosas...

Una vez termine de hablar, ella solo se me quedo viendo fijamente, aquello era realmente incómodo.

-...¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Eh?

-El cambio.

-...no lo sé, pero si no mal recuerdo son del club de ciencias y me dijeron que en 24 horas pasaría el efecto...

-...

-¿N-Nico-senpai?

-Ven,-antes de poder articular palabra alguna, me tomo del brazo, llevándome por otro pasillo-...t-te creó sólo porque esos hermosos ojos rasgados amatistas son únicos en Maki-chan...

 _Doki doki_

 _"E-Ella...piensa que mis ojos son h-hermosos...kyaaah!"_

Sentí como el calor subió a mi rostro y a las puntas de mis orejas, dios, ella es taaan linda~

Y nos detuvimos antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, asomándose como ladrón que entra por tu casa.

-...rayos, ahí está Nozomi...-susurro antes de mirarme de nuevo-...mira Maki-chan, tenemos que distraer al monstruo pechugon, así que no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendiste?

-S-Si...pero, ¿porqué monstruo pechugon?-pregunté idiotamente.

-...ya que Nozomi es...¡no me cuestiones!-me regaño en voz baja-...ahora tendré que usar el arma pesada.

¿Arma pesada?

¿Acaso es traficante de armas?

-...y listo-escuche por lo bajo-Honoka se encargará de todo, vayamos a ese salón.

Simplemente asentí siguiéndola, una vez a dentro, note algo que jamás pensé que vería en mi vida:

Esa aula estaba llena de mercancía idol, posters, DVDs, una computadora, una mesa en la cual cabrían al menos 9 personas ahí.

-¿Qué es este lugar...?

-Es mi salón de club...-me contestaron mientras ella observaba melancolicamente las cosas-...bueno, era un club antes de que sólo quedará yo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Nico-senpai?

-Mmm, resumiendo, diría que mis expectativas de ser la mejor idol del universo agobio a las demás...-¿idol?-...y al final, se terminaron marchando.

-O-Oh...-realmente no sabia que decirle-...lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque...me nació hacerlo, eso es todo Nico-senpai

-Eres extraña Maki-chan-una leve risa escapó de sus labios-Pero eres amigable~

-N-No es para tanto...-comencé a jugar con un pequeño mechón de mi cabello-...¿a-aún aceptas a-admisiones para el c-club...?

-¿E-Eh...? ¿D-De que estas hablando...?

Tks, maldición, vamos Maki, tu puedes.

-...y-yo...-Just do it Maki!-¡Deseo poder estar en este club contigo, Nico-senpai!

Y así es como haces un silencio incómodo.

Bravo Maki, bravo.

-...

¿Por qué no habla?

-...

I'm crying, senpai...

-...

Senpai...

-...¿porqué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué quisieras unirte?

-Porque se que se siente estar solo, sin nadie...-se que tengo a Hanayo y Rin, pero hubo momentos en los cuales me sentía sola-...mi padre, no me deja hacer otra cosa que no sea estudiar medicina, ya que dice que tengo que ser una gran doctora como él o como mamá, pero lo que realmente a mi me apasiona es la música.

Ella solo asintió, para hacerme saber que si estaba escuchando.

-...yo realmente quisiera ser una gran pianista, mi sueño posiblemente jamás se cumplirá...-apreté mis puños bajando mi mirada-...pero si puedo cumplir el tuyo, lo haré sin dudar.

Antes de que ella me pudieras respondes tres toques se escucharon.

 _"Se que estas ahí Nicocchi"_

Mierda.

* * *

 **Je je je je je :v**

 **Yo amo te amo Maki, pero eres tan sdafsfadgd que no pude hacerte eso xDDD**

 **Perdóname mi amor xDDD**

 **Gracias por los reviews**

 **Bye bye ~**


	4. Huyamos del monstruo teton

**No hay nada más que decir que:**

 **Rabu Raibu! No es de mi pertenencia, si lo fuera les aseguro que hubiera una temporada especialmente al NicoMaki así como obligar a Pai-chan casarse con Sora :^]**

 **Sin más, disfruten~**

* * *

¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

[Huyamos del monstruo teton]

.

.

.

.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda._

¡¿Porque ahora es Tojo-san?!

Lo que más deseo en este momento es irme a mi comoda cama y llorar...

Dejando de lado mis penas, observe como Nico-senpai se encontraba pálida y mirando la puerta con temor.

 _"Nicocchi, si no me abres en este momento te juro que te haré un washi wahi MAX hasta que te desmayes"_

No, no toquen a senpai, ella no merece lo que se de lo que este hablando Tojo-san.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Nico-senpai?-susurre lo más bajo posible, captando su atención.

-N-No lo se...-se quedó unos momentos pensando, de repente me miró con aquellos ojos carmesí con emoción-...ya se como podremos escapar de Nozomi...sígueme.

Se puso de rodillas, gateando hacia la puerta.

Y fiel a su palabra la seguí imitandola, ella con mucho cuidado abrió una puerta continúa a esa pequeña aula de club.

-¿Dónde estas...? ¿Donde...?-la escuchaba murmurar mientras palpaba el suelo.

¿Qué estas buscando senpai?

-¡Lo encontré...!-en eso ella levantó un pedazo de suelo, dejando ver un tipo de cobertizo oculto, antes de entrar ella miro a su alrededor buscando algo.

Ella se paro de nuevo yendo hacia las tantas cajas buscando algo, después de sacar y meter cosas a esas cajas, sacó una...¿linterna?

-Maki-chan, ¿podrías ir por nuestras maletas a la otra habitación?-preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-C-Claro...-sin más gateando fui por lo que me pidió, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se escucho como la otra estaba siendo forzada.

-Aquí están las cosas senpai, creo que están a punto de...

 _"¡YAZAWA NICO!"_

Muy tarde.

Rápidamente sentí que me jalaron del cuello de mi camisa, antes de darme cuenta a gran velocidad iba bajando a través de una...¿resbaladilla?

Espera.

¿Qué hace una resbaladila en un cobertizo?

¿Porqué este día no puede marchar normal?

¿Porqué todo esta oscuro?

¿Porqué no me cambié de ropa? Es incómodo ser un "chico" en el uniforme de una chica, creó que en mi maleta tengo el uniforme de educación física...

Un pequeño peso se añadió a mi espalda.

Qué.

Dios.

Es mi fin.

¡IMI WAKANNAI-!

-Tranquila, solo soy yo, así es más fácil llegar...-escuche el murmuró de senpai muy cerca de mi oído.

¿Senpai?

¿Qué hace senpai encima de mí?

"¡No es momento para _esas cosas_ Makiii-!

Dios, seguramente ahora estoy toda sonrojada...

Sin decir más, vi como el camino se iba iluminando cada vez más, incluso creo que veo el cielo...

Al final del túnel, salimos volando, no había piso ahí, mamá, creo que mi senpai me quiere matar, te amo mucho mamá...

...parece que caí en un lugar esponjoso, pero...¿Donde demonios estoy?

-¿Estas bien Maki-chan?-exaltada abro los ojos, buscandola, ella se encontraba arrodillada tomando mi mano.

-...¿donde estamos...?

-Estamos en mi lugar secreto~

¿Ah?

¿Ehh?

-...-me enderece apoyándome en mi mano libre, mirando el lugar.

¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Todo se ve tan...moe.

Demasiado para mi gusto, pero lo que más resaltaba era ella en ese lugar.

¡SE VE TAN LINDA~!

No, controlate Nishikino.

-...¿No estoy soñando, verdad?-pregunté con inseguridad, realmente no me la creía.

-No, este es un pequeño lugar que me encontré por accidente al caer por el pasadizo...-me miro un poco nerviosa-...al igual que tu, no se como es posible intercambiar el lugar, así que sin tener miedo, baje de nuevo, atenta a algún cambio extraño...

Todo esto parece tan de mentira, pero...parece que dice la verdad...

-...entonces una vez en el cielo, un extraño portal apareció teletransportandome aquí, desde entonces lo utilizo para escapar de Nozomi~-sonrió graciosa al final de su relato.

Es una bella sonrisa si a mi me lo preguntan.

-...¿y hay manera de salir, no senpai?

-Claro, solo tenemos que salir por aquella puerta de allá y estaremos en la sala del club de nuevo~-comentó señalando a esa singular puerta blanca con flores rosas, es linda.

-Menos mal, mis padres se preocuparian mucho si se enteran de que no estoy en Otonokizaka...

-Oh, la señal si funciona, no se aun como pero funciona, en caso de que necesites llamar o algo parecido.

Mmm...este lugar es tan extraño...

 _Bzz bzz_

Ah, mi celular.

Antes de poderme levantar, senpai me lo paso, antes de contestar le agradecí:

-¿Bueno?

 **[ ¿M-Maki-chan...? ¿Porque tienes la voz más gruesa...? ]**

Cierto, aún soy hombre.

-B-Bueno es una historia larga Hanayo...-tomé uno de mis mechones, jugando con el- ¿Qué necesitas?

 **[ Nos preocupaba que no te encontrarás en el salón ni en el salón de música, Rin-chan me dijo que no habías regresado desde que te enviaron a la dirección... ]**

-Ah, bueno, al llegar me encontré con mamá y con la principal Minami...-solté un gran suspiro-...luego de eso, fui a la oficina de Toyase-sensei...

 **[ Así que eso fue...pero, ¿donde estas ahora? El tercer periodo era de Tokui-sensei... ]**

-¿Era? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-sinceramente, de entre todas las senseis, ella me agradaba mucho.

 **[ Bueno...no se si es "malo", pero antes de entrar recibió una llamada y desde el salón se escuchaba los "Eriko-chan me haces taaan feliz~" también "Me alegra mucho haberme casado contigo"... después de eso, solo nos dejó estudiar el tema 5 del libro y salió corriendo. ]**

-Oh ya veo...espera-hice una pequeña pausa- ¡¿Ella es casada?!

 **[ Eso parece Maki-chan...¿Porqué? ]**

-No, por nada...-espero conocer a la persona afortunada de Tokui-sensei.

 **[ Ah...no me digas que...]**

-¿Q-Qué?

 **[ Kayo-chin, ¿sabias que a Maki-chan le solía gustar Sora-sensei nya~? ]**

Ya jamás te vuelvo a contar algo en tu vida, Rin.

 **[ ¡¿ESO ES CIERTO MAKI-CHAN?! ]**

-B-Bueno...s-si me g-gustaba...-tartamude bajando la voz.

 **[ Pero...¿Desde cuando? ]**

No, Rin...

 **[ ¡Desde primaria nya~! ]**

Te odio.

 **[ Ah, ahora que recuerdo ella fue ayudante de...Yo..Yoshi..]**

-Yoshino-san.

 **[ Si, ella~ que lindo, tu amor de la niñez es Tokui-sensei~ ]**

-S-Si...-dejé salir un gran bufido-...cambiando el tema, la veo en la cuarta hora, adiós.

 **[ Cuídate Maki-chan / Maki-chan nya~ ]**

Y colge.

Si, me gusto mucho un gran tiempo Tokui-sensei, pero desde siempre supe que no seriamos nada más, así que con eso me conformo.

Ademas, cierta chica de ojos carmesí me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi.

Amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-Así que...-había olvidado que ella seguía a mi lado- ¿Te gusto Tokui-sensei~? No te conocía esas mañas Maki-chan~

Acaso...¿se esta burlando de mi?

-B-Bueno...n-no es nada malo...-la miré con un leve rubor- ¿verdad?

-Nop, en realidad es algo lindo~-me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño apretón de manos- Me paso algo similar, pero con Pile-san.

¿Pile?

-¿Quien es Pile-san?

-Actualmente da en los terceros años, pero por el momento esta de "vacaciones"

-¿"vacaciones"?

-Si, por así decirlo, ella también apareció en mi primaria, estaba en 5to año, era ayudante de Yamada-san, ella es muy linda~

Mientras senpai seguía relatando no había notado que había estado frunciendo el ceño.

-...y para finalizar, su nombre verdadero es Hori Eriko-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- también, ella es la esposa de Tokui-sensei~

Que intenso.

* * *

 **Jajajajaja :'v**

 **Hola A todos, sinceramente perdón por no haber seguido con las actualizaciones diarias, al principio fue por problemas del Internet, después la falta de inspiración, me sentí demasiado mal emocionalmente, bastante a decir verdad.**

 **Este período es el más atareado para todos los estudiantes de preparatoria y/o universidad, proyectos finales, materias aprobadas o no aprobadas, todo un caos.**

 **Como en las tardes estoy yendo a japonés mi horarios se fueron reduciendo mucho pero no se preocupen ¡falta poco para el 3 de Junio y ya me libro! -claro, si es que no deba una materia...-**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que este fic a estado recibiendo, se los agradezco de corazón y si tienes alguna idea loca para este fic será bienvenida xD**

 **Ya que he mencionado al SoraPile, merecen un especial en este fic, si quieren :v**

 **Así como el hecho de haberme acordado de la misión de Mario con el bebé pingüino del Super Mario 64, esa carrera con la mamá hizo frustrarme bastante cuando estaba pequeña y no sabia controlar al Mario.**

 **También tome algo muy importante de una película, si lo adivinaste ponlo en el review y tendrás mención especial en el fic como con Kali9105**

 **Oh por cierto**

 **¡SORAPILE rifa!**

 **-huye-**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Especial 1

**Bueno gente, ¿Qué tal? Lo prometido aquí esta (?)**

 **Especial para Nico Nii, una Kohai con la que comparto una GRAN obsesión por el NicoMaki y el SoraPile UuU**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **El termino o sufijo "kun" también se utiliza en las chicas, esto se da en lo que respecta la relación Maestro-Alumno, ya que le dice de manera amigable pero sin faltarle al respecto a la joven alumna.**

 **Sora y Pile se llevan dos años, siendo Pile la mayor como originalmente es.**

 **Ya que sé que tanto Nanjou, Aya, Mimori y las demás están un tanto lejanas de edad una de la otra, a Nanjou tendrá 32 años (Solo le quite un año), Ucchi y Mimorin al igual que Emitsun con Sakuragawa Megu (Seiyuu de Tsubasa, mi waifu en A-RISE) tendrán 29 años (Kussun también), todo cuando se narra en presente.**

 **Entonces:**

 **Sora -26 años**

 **Pile -28 años**

 **Nanjou -32 años**

 **Ucchi, Mimorin, Kussun, Emitsun y Megu-san -29 años**

 **Ya en pasado (porque si, habrá un flash back) es cuestión de utilizar sus matemáticas, que sirvan pa algo xD**

* * *

¡Enamoremos a Nico-senpai!

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

 **SoraPile**

[ Especial 1 ]

 **POV SORA**

¡Ahh~ que lindo día el de hoy~!

Mi nombre es Tokui Sora, de cariño me dicen Soramaru o Sora-chan, actualmente tengo 26 años de edad y soy maestra suplente de biología, pero mi puesto original es la educación física, ambos solo en los grados de primer año de la academia de Otonokizaka.

Tengo muchos pasatiempos, algunos de ellos son salir con mis amigas al karaoke o a un restaurante, pasar el rato de caridad, ver maratones de anime, ir a convenciones e incluso visitar de vez en cuando la primaria en donde era asistente de Nan-chan, cosas así por el estilo~

Nan-chan, como mis amigas y yo le decimos de cariño, es nada más ni nada menos que la gran ex reportera de NHK, Yoshino Nanjou. Hasta la fecha sigo sin entender cómo es que ella está trabajando de maestra...todo un misterio.

 _"¿Qué hora serán?"_ Me pregunté mientras apresuraba el paso.

Sí, tengo la manía de venir a pie en lugar de venir con auto, pero...

¿Cómo darles ese atroz ejemplo a mis queridos alumnos?

Observé como los estudiantes iban a paso lento, como no queriendo llegar a sus respectivas academias, en serio, esta generación va de mal en peor...

Cada vez me faltaba menos para llegar, era un poco tedioso tomar esta ruta pero como por culpa de cierta persona me he levantado algo tarde, no me quedo otra opción.

Ah, sí, se me olvido, que despistada~

Pile o Eriko —solo para mí— es mi amada esposa y vaya que fue muy difícil poder estar juntas...

¿Y cómo no, si la misma familia de Eriko en un inicio no me quería ni a 100 metros de distancia de su amada hija?

Que días aquellos, pero les demostré que por ella atravesaría el mismo infierno o el vender todas mis URs en mi juego favorito sólo por ella, ella simplemente lo vale todo.

—Oh~ Sora-sensei, buenos días~ —volteé saliendo de mis pensamientos y noté a dos alumnas que di en su año anterior— ¿Se le hizo tarde Sora-sensei?

—Oh, e-eh si Yamada-san hehe~...—rasque mi mejilla mientras pensaba en como huir de ellas.

—O será que~ —esa sonrisa no otra vez...— Pile-sensei no la dejo dormir anoche~

—¡N-No fue e-eso!—moví exasperada mis brazos mientras sentía mi cara arder— ¡Eri...Pile-chan n-no tuvo n-nada que ver c-con mi r-retraso Takumi-san!

—Sensee~ me encantaría poder creerle, pero todos sabemos que no es buena mintiendo~ —Se supone que solo Eriko y Nan-chan lo saben— Pile-sensei a veces se quedaba hablando de usted, así que por eso lo sabemos~

 _"Me las pagaras Eriko..."_

—Ya, ya, deja a Sora-sensei en paz~ —dijo Yamada-san mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañera— Que tenga buen día~

Uff, dos menos, ahora que lo pienso, pareciera que todos saben mi relación con Eriko, bueno, si tomo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no da clase en lugar de hablar de mí y sumando que da en todos los grados...toda la academia lo sabe.

Por eso se me hizo extraño que tanta gente allá ido a nuestra boda, cuando se suponía que sería algo totalmente pequeño...

En fin, iré a mi oficina~ pero primero... ¡a jugar!

Vamos Sora, llega al cubículo del conserje y ya podré jugar en paz SIF~

—Oh, Sora, cuanto tiempo —hablando del rey de Roma— ¿Ya no recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?

Ah, sí, el acuerdo, todo lo que hago para jugar eventos...

—Sí, si lo recuerdo, tenga —le tendí un pequeño bento— ahí, ahora...

Baje todo el LP por fin, de suerte nunca me ha tocado dar clases a la primera hora

—Estoy de vuelta Sora, no creerás lo que paso en la entrada —me comento mientras yo guardaba el móvil— Una chica pelirroja saltó tan alto que pudo pasar la reja, así como de esos animes que te gusta ver

—¿Pelirroja? —Me suena familiar…

—Sí, estudiante de primer año, ojos color violeta, es la tercera vez que veo a alguien dando ese salto —se río un poco— recuerdo que tú también lo hiciste y en su momento también Kusuda-kun.

—Bueno, tenía que llegar de alguna manera, era el examen de ingreso y Eriko me iba a dejar de hablar si no llegaba –me levante mirando la hora en mi muñeca— bueno Takami-san, lo veo después, nos vemos~

—Buena suerte Sora~

* * *

 **POV Pile**

Mou~ que aburrido es estar en casa...

¡Quiero que Sora este aquí conmigo!

—Deja de patalear que te lastimarás aún más la pierna, Pile —ah sí, Ucchi está aquí— recuerda que he venido porque Soramaru me lo pidió, ya que eres terca y no te tomarás el medicamento.

—Es que...me gusta que Sora me consienta —murmuré haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, sí, pero pobre de ella, tenías que dejarle descansar, sabes que lo necesita aún más ya que está cubriendo algunas clases tuyas —me dijo regañándome y pegándome un zape— Eres una Ojou-sama mimada.

—Y así me ama –reí con prepotencia ganándome otro golpe— pero no me pegues.

—Te lo mereces.

–Ucchi mala~... —antes de que llegará otro golpe me cubrí con uno de los cojines— No sé cómo Mimorin te ama si no haces más que golpearme, esto es maltrato.

—A ti te maltrato como la gran y buena amiga que soy —ya, si claro, al diablo con eso Ucchi— Y a Suzu-chan le doy mucho amor~

—Mimorin es masoquista entonces... —susurré para que ella no me escuchará, pero aun así tiempo después sentí como un cojín se estrelló contra mi hermosa cara.

—Ahora, deja de llorar y tomate el medicamento —me lo tendió y lance un suspiro frustrado—si vuelvo y encuentro con que lo escondiste, le diré a Kussun que venga y te castigue.

—No serias capaz —conteste burlescamente.

—No tientes tu suerte Pile... —mire como en su celular ya estaba el número de Kussun listo para marcar y trague saliva— ya vuelvo y espero que ya te hayas tomado eso

Ahg, quien necesita de esto para sentirse bien, yo solo necesito a mi tsundere conmigo para sentirme curada...

Si no quiero que se quede viuda tengo que hacerlo...

Una...dos y tres...

Por fin la bendita capsula no me torturara hasta dentro de 12 horas.

—Lo siento Pile, me han hablado de urgencia que me necesitan en la academia y-...

—¡LLEVAME CONTIGO UCCHI! —me lance hacia una de sus piernas, lastimando la mía de pasada— ay, mi pierna...

La solté poniéndome en posición fetal, sobándome la pierna fracturada.

—¿En serio Pile? —en serio Pile, qué— Me avergüenza pensar que eres modelo a seguir de muchos en la academia.

—Para que veas, todos me aman —sonreí apenas mientras trataba de que el dolor pasará.

—No todos te aman, si todos te amaran el club de fans de Soramaru no te hubiera lanzado "accidentalmente" por las escaleras —eso, síguete riendo, cuando te pase lo mismo con el club de Mimorin también me burlare— así que espera aquí mientras voy por tus muletas.

—¡Aun así tengo el amor de Sora y es lo único que me importa! —escuché como se reía a lo lejos.

—Sí, siempre me ha quedado claro eso incluso desde antes que cursábamos en la misma academia, eras y eres demasiado gay para tu propio bien…— me reí ante tal conclusión mientras ella puso las muletas a un lado del sillón y me ayudó a levantarme—…sobre todo con esa confesión en la academia...

—A que fue la mejor, ¿verdad? —sonreí mientras comenzaba a seguirla hacia la salida con las muletas.

—Claro Pile, claro...

* * *

 ** _POV Ucchi_**

 _¡¿Dónde estás Emitsun?! Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas a la academia no conseguía atraparla, era como si la tierra se la hubiera succionando._

 _Tenía que contárselo._

 _Tenía que saber que Suzu-chan me correspondía, después de todo ella me ayudó mucho y como mi mejor amiga debía de saberlo._

 _—_ _¡H-Hey Uchida! ¡Ten más cuidado! —me gritaron a lo lejos mientras doblaba en una esquina._

 _—_ _¿Ucchi? ¡Hey Ucchi! —no, no, no, nooo— ¡No me ignores Ucchi!_

 _Al sentir pasos detrás mío y apunto de pisarme los talones me detuve._

 _—_ _Ehh, h-hola Yuki-san —-volteé despacio, encontrándome con mi "prometido"— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—_ _¿Esa es la manera en la que recibes a tu futuro esposo? —me contestó molesto, y me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca, acercándome a él— Deberías de ser amable y saludar apropiadamente a tu es-po-so..._

 _Estábamos a nada que nuestros labios toparan, hasta que alguien lo empujó haciendo que se estrellará contra la pared contraria._

 _—_ _Aunque seas su "prometido" no debes de tratarla de esa forma tan inapropiada —esa voz... ¡Es de...!— Ucchi, lo siento, ¿te hizo daño?_

 _—_ _N-No Suzu-chan...gracias —ella me sonrió diciéndome "no hay problema" y observó como Yuki se levantaba._

 _—_ _¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! —justo cuando la iba a golpear, Suzu-chan se movió tomándome de paso— ¡Yo la puedo tratar como yo quiera! ¡Es mi prometida!_

 _—_ _Te equivocas, ella nunca ha aceptado aquel acuerdo._

 _—_ _¿E-Eh? ¿Cómo...? —posó sus ojos furiosos sobre mi ahora y señalándome— ¡Tú! ¡Maldita pe-...!_

 _—_ _¡Cállate imbécil! —Suzu-chan lo golpeó mientras se posaba delante de mío— No permitiré que le hables así._

 _—_ _Tks, malditas lesbianas, sabes que tarde o temprano serás mía, Uchida Aya a—dijo mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios— Espera a que nuestros padres se enteren, serás la deshonra de la familia._

 _Hasta este punto, realmente ya no me importa saber si sería la deshonra o no._

 _Y sin más se fue._

 _—_ _Ucchi... —me llamó mientras me tomaba de las manos— No te preocupes Ucchi, yo te puedo acoger en casa, mamá estaría más que contenta._

 _—_ _Gracias Suzu-chan, pero aun así, tengo que ir a casa y ver que pasará conmigo... —lancé un gran suspiro mientras me recargaba en su hombro— Gracias por todo Suzu-chan, te amo~_

 _—_ _Yo también te amo Aya… —susurró mientras dejaba mis manos para abrazarme._

 _Estuvimos así durante varios minutos hasta que ambas escuchamos unos pasos apresurados se acercaban._

 _—_ _¡Ucchi! ¡Ucchi! —nos separamos para poder ver quien me hablaba, era Pile— ay...uff...juro que ya me pondré a...correr..._

 _—_ _¿Pile-chan? ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunté mientras me soltaba de Suzu para acariciar un poco el cabello a mi amiga— ¿Por qué vienes tan apresurada?_

 _—_ _Ya...listo ¡a que no adivinas~! —me tomo de las manos mientras me miraba emocionada— ¡Sora-chan si cursara en abril~! Ahora podré estar con ella todo el día~_

 _—_ _Si no te conociera diría que eres una pedófila hehe~ —ella solo hizo un puchero y notó apenas la presencia de Suzu-chan— Oh, Pile-chan, ella es Mimori Suzuko~_

 _—_ _Es un placer volvernos a ver Eriko-chan~ —¿por qué la llama así? digo, solo los que somos realmente cercanos a ella conocemos su nombre— Perdón Ucchi, no te lo había contado pero la conozco gracias a Soramaru, digamos que las pillé en mal momento el otro día haha~_

 _—_ _¿De qué está hablando, Pile-chan? -observé como esta comenzó a jugar con sus manos y su rostro estaba sonrojado._

 _—_ _E-Es solo que...-esto es raro, normalmente ella no tartamudea ni se pone roja como un tomate—...ella venía de visita a casa de Sora-chan y bueno, digamos que..._

 _—_ _¿Queee...? —pregunté alargando la "e" sintiendo como Suzu-chan se reía en voz baja._

 _—_ _Que...ella entró a la habitación cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa a Sora-chan y-…_

 _—_ _Espera, alto ahí -la mire enojada y con el ceño fruncido— ¡Ella es dos años menor que tú! ¡Pervertida!_

 _—_ _B-B-Bueno, e-ella t-tampoco me d-detuvo... —la detuve mientras le daba un zape- ¡¿y eso porque?!_

 _—_ _Por aprovechada, no puedo creerlo, te **aprovechaste** de que Soramaru es capaz de dar incluso su vida por la tuya... —busque en donde estaba mi amor y ella ya se encontraba apoyándose de un brazo en la pared y con la otra en su estómago mientras no paraba de reír— ¡Suzu-chan! ¡No te rías, esto es algo serio!_

 _Ella asintió mientras trataba de regular su respiración pero aún se le podía ver esa pequeña pero burlona sonrisa._

 _—_ _ **Hori** —ella tembló al escuchar su apellido— Olvídate de que convenza a tu madre para que te deje ir a otro concierto de _**_I don't Like Mondays._**

 _—_ _Qué, ¡pero Ucchi! —como la niña que es, pataleo haciendo berrinche— ¡Eso no es justo...!_

 _—_ _¿Y te parece_ ** _justo_** _aprovecharte de una niña de 14 años? —me sacó la lengua— De ahora en adelante controlarás tus hormonas._

 _—_ _...bien._

 _—_ _Entonces, ya es hora de irnos —mencionó Suzu-chan mirando la hora en su celular— Por cierto Ucchi, Nitta-san me mando a decir que se iría con Megu-san por unas crepas y que la disculparas por no poderse ir juntas de camino a casa._

 _—_ _Con razón no la encontraba, gracias Suzu-chan~ vámonos~ —contesté mientras tomaba la mano de ambas—primero iremos por nuestras cosas y después por las tuyas Pile-chan~_

 _—_ _Está bien, pero ¿es necesario tomarme de la mano? —dijo mirando nuestras manos agarradas— No me incómoda, pero, creo que sería mejor que solo tomarás la de Mimori-san, ella es tu novia._

 _—_ _Tú no te quejes y síguenos..._

 _Llegó Abril y tanto yo como mi amiga, Emitsun al igual que mi novia, Suzu-chan, nos graduamos, claro, no sin antes advertirle a Pile-chan que vendría de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando sus hormonas están a todo._

 _Ella a regañadientes aceptó._

 _Los meses pasaron demasiado rápidos junto a Suzu-chan, luego de un tiempo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de visita a la academia y siendo honesta, me sentía algo nostálgica una vez entramos a la institución, visitamos a varios maestros y justo nos dignamos a buscarlas, se escuchó:_

 ** _[ Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención, escuchen con mucha atención. ]_**

 _Esa voz era de... ¡¿Pile?!_

 ** _[ Quiero que quede bien en claro que, ninguna de ustedes jamás en su miserable vida tendrá oportunidad alguna de salir con ella. ]_**

 _"Tienes que estar bromeando Pile…"_

 ** _[ Repito, NINGUNA. ]_**

 _"¡Genial, siempre causando problemas!"_

 ** _[ ¡Ella es solamente mía, así que quien se atreva a invitarla a salir se enfrentará contra el gran amor que le tengo! ]_**

 _—_ _No hablará de Soramaru... ¿O si, Aya? —me preguntó mientras se cubría su cara— Dime que no por favor..._

 _—_ _No lo dudo..._

 ** _[ ¡...y a si es! ¡Hablo de Sora Tokui! ¡Así que...! ]_**

 _Hubo algo que provocó que el micrófono chillara._

 _Tapé mis odios fuertemente, todo lo que provoca una Ojou-sama posesiva y celosa._

 ** _[ ¡ERIKO HORI! ¡¿Podrías decirme que diablos estás haciendo?! ]_**

 _Se escuchó la voz de Soramaru._

 ** _[ Declaro la guerra por tu amor. ]_**

 ** _[ ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente?! ]_**

 ** _[ Porque no tengo que avergonzarme de decir a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo ]_**

 ** _[ ...¡I-Idiota! ¡Eres una idiota Eriko! ]_**

 ** _[ Pero soy tu idiota~ ]_**

 ** _[ Olvídalo, me largo de aquí. ]_**

 ** _[ ¡No espera! ]_**

 ** _[ "Espera" nada, ahora tengo que hacer mis maletas y cambiarme el nombre por tu culpa. ]_**

 ** _[ ¡Sora~! ¡Amor~ no te vayas~! ]_**

 ** _[ ¡No me digas así, idiota Eriko! ]_**

 _Y la transmisión se apagó._

 _Bueno, mejor vayámonos antes de que Soramaru me utilice de escudo —y sin poder contestar me saco corriendo de ahí rápidamente._

 **POV Pile**

¡Por fin hemos llegado a la academia~!

¡Sora bebé! ¡Ya llego tu princesa~!

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? —me preguntó Ucchi un poco fastidiada en el pasillo que conducía a las oficinas.

—No —contesté sonriente siguiéndole el paso.

—Genial, ni siquiera sé para qué te traje —dijo exageradamente, Ucchi tiende a exagerar.

—Me trajiste porque me amas Ucchi —respondí me apoyaba un poco en ella y acomodando bien mis muletas, un yeso puede llegar a ser muy incómodo.

—No, ya recordé, me diste lástima —me saco la lengua dejándome unos pasos más atrás.

Antes de poderle contestarle de vuelta, escuchamos:

—Uchida-sensei y Pile-sensei, buenos días~ —oh, son Nozomi-kun y Eli-kun.

—Buenos días Nozomi-kun, Eli-kun~ ¿Cómo les va con el consejo estudiantil~? —contesté sonriendo, realmente ellas eran mis favoritas luego de Nico-kun~— Espero todo esté en orden~

—Una pregunta Uchida-sensei —¡Me ignoró Eli-kun!— ¿El médico le permitió a Pile-sensei venir?

—Ehh...no lo creo —contestó mi amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces no debería de estar descansando? —¿por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera presente? Mi presencia brilla… ¿no?

—No te preocupes Eli-kun, sólo vengo de pasada, Ucchi me llevará a casa una vez acabe su clase —escuché un quejido al fondo—Es su manera de decir si~

—De acuerdo, no queremos que se lastime más, se le extraña mucho sensei~ —oww mis alumnos me extrañan~— en especial Nicocchi, siempre que ve a Sora-sensei pregunta por usted~

—¿Nico-kun? Bueno, es normal, desde que estaba en preescolar me ha tocado darle clases, el destino es raro a veces Nozomi-kun...—las mire recordando que no habían contestado mi pregunta anterior— No han contestado a mi pregunta, Nozomi-kun.

—Oh es cierto, perdone~ —contestó mientras sacaba su maso de barajas— Maki-chan por fin se decidió ir por Nicocchi, así que le he apostado al destino a que ellas estarán juntas~

¿Maki-chan?

¿Quién será esa Maki-chan…?

—En mi humilde opinión, pienso que es algo estúpido, sumando que es alguien realmente grosera con sus senpais—interrumpió Eli-kun mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Me ha gritado la muy descarada.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si no te merecieras a veces Elicchi.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada Elicchi, bueno senseis, nos retiramos, que se la pasen bien~

—E-Espera Nozomi-kun…—antes de darse media vuelta se detuvo mirándome confundida— ¿Quién es "Maki-chan"?

—Ohh~ Nishikino Maki-chan es alumna de primer grado, pero al parecer tiene tiempo enamorada de Nicocchi~ —me contestó sonriente mientras que Eli-kun rodaba los ojos— y algo que Maki-chan no sabe, es que Nicocchi le fue tomando interés cuando la escucho en la sala de música.

—¿Dijiste _Nishikino Maki_? ¿La heredera el hospital Nishikino? —¿Qué clase de historia cliché es esta? ¿Una idol y una doctora juntas?— ¿Cómo fue que ellas consiguieron interactuar? Nico-kun no sabe conversar con los demás a veces, no cuando habla sobre ser la mejor idol…pero eso en cierta manera es moe~

 _"Pile, acabas de sonar como toda una pedófila."_ Me regañe a mí misma suspirando al notar mi error.

—Eso es verdad, pero contestando su duda…—comenzó Nozomi-kun riéndose por lo que había dicho—…fue porque a Maki-chan en la mañana casi la atropellan, Nicocchi la salvó~

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la tercera hora.

—¡Oh no! ¡ya es la tercera hora y Nicocchi no apareció! ¡vámonos Elicchi! —exclamo tomando a Eli-kun del brazo yéndose a probablemente a su salón—¡Nos vemos después, Uchida-sensei, Pile-sensei!

Ambas agitamos la mano viéndolas desaparecer en una vuelta.

—¿Con quién te toca Ucchi? —pregunté al ver como sacaba un pequeño horario de bolsillo

—Clases a la 3ra hora en el 3-2, la clase de Tojo-san y después, a la 5ta en el 2-1, la clase de Umi-chan...—contestó mientras guardaba todo y miraba su reloj de muñeca— Debería de dirigirme ya a los salones de tercer año, ¿qué harás mientras estoy en clases?

—¿Umi-chan? —repetí arremedándola y haciendo que se sonrojara un poco— ¿Qué tal te llevas con _Umi-chan_?

—E-Es solo que…—se calló—¡Eso no te importa!

—Buuh, Ucchi aburrida.

—Como sea, ¿Qué harás mientras no estoy? —Buena pregunta, mmm...

—No lo sé, ¿alguna idea?

—¿Quedarte quieta en mi oficina mientras regreso?

—Eso es muy aburrido.

—Pues es lo único que hay, así que andando que no quiero llegar tarde.

—Bien...

Una vez en la oficina de Ucchi me puse a usurpar su escritorio

Bien, que tenemos aquí...oh, una foto de Mimorin y ella, que más...otra foto pero ahora solo de Mimorin...

Más fotos de Mimorin

Mimorin dormida...

Mimorin en bikini...

Mimorin enojada...

Mimorin comiendo un hot dog...

Y más Mimorins, ¿que no tiene algo más que no sea Mimorin?

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, el escritorio de Sora esta enseguida de el de Ucchi~

Con mucho esfuerzo me levante yendo hacia aquel lugar, una vez ahí me deje caer en la cómoda silla de mi esposa.

Ahora, querida esposa mía de mi impura alma corrompida por la adolescencia y mi amor gay por ti, perdón por la intromisión~

Ahh~ ¿esto acaso es un manga?

Tiene, uno, dos... ¡¿25 mangas?! En serio que es aficionada...

Oh, ¡Una foto de nuestra boda!

Salimos muy bien, ese vestido me sintió de lo máximo, pero mi esposa no se queda atrás, ella, a petición de ruegos desesperados me pidió que si podía llevar traje, en un inicio me le negué, diciéndole que ambas debíamos llevar un hermoso vestido, pero luego de que me dejo morir de hambre por un más de un mes y medio, acepté.

Y vaya que no le sintió nada mal, no por nada le encanta ir de ikemen a las convenciones, realmente le favorece, ella estaba tan sexy con ese.

Solo que a diferencia de cuando va a las convenciones, ella tenia el cabello amarrado en media cola y estaba medio ondulado. Claro cambien, ahí se encontraba su característica sonrisa, esa que tanto amo ver y después besar para que tenga yo total control sobre ella, si, amo a mi esposa.

 _"¡Es verdad! ¡Que tonta soy...!"_

Mi bebé está aquí, ¿por qué no llamarle?

Lalala, buscando en favoritos...aquí esta, llamar.

Luego de tres timbrazos, tomo el teléfono.

 **[ ¿Bueno? ¿Sucedió algo malo Eriko? ¿Te sientes mal? ]**

—No es nada de eso amor…—contesté escuchando como soltaba un suspiro de alivio—Solamente quería hablar contigo, te extraño~

 **[ Oh…yo también te extraño, ¿te has tomado tus medicamentos? ]**

—Sí, Ucchi me ha amenazado con hablarle a Kussun, así que tuve que hacerlo…—ahora se estaba riendo de mí, ¡ya vera cuando llegue a casa!

 **[ Bien, es bueno saberlo. Diablos, se me hace tarde para la clase de primer año, nos vemos Eri-… ]**

—¡Espera, no te vayas aún!

 **[ ¿Te comenzó a doler algo? ]**

Y a Nanjou-san le dicen la densa.

—N-No…es solo que, he conseguido el BluRay de las dos temporadas completas de Love Live Sunshine…—de repente Sora dejo de respirar, mi instinto Soramaniatica me lo dice—…y también de regalo viene un póster gigante de las hermanas Kurosawa…

 **[ ¿D-De verdad…? ]**

—Si bebé, de verdad —no por nada "pedí" prestada esa edición hace dos días cuando estuve en casa de Kussun— Estoy en tu oficina~

 **[ ¡Eriko-chan me haces taaan feliz~! ]**

 _"Q-Que linda…"_

 **[ ¡Me alegra mucho haberme casado contigo! ]**

 _"Dios, ya estoy sangrando por la nariz..."_

Puse una de mis manos por debajo de mi nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

—T-Te espero aquí…—respondí con la voz un poco ronca, esta mujer me matara.

 **[ Esta bien~ nos vemos~ ]**

—N-Nos vemos…—y colgué, tratando de controlar mis acelerados latidos.

* * *

Luego de que Sora fuera por mí a su oficina, me llevo cargando a su espalda para que no me pasará nada malo.

¿Desde cuándo es que tiene tanta fuerza?

Quien sabe, una vez en casa nos cambiamos de ropa por algo más cómodo, mientras ella ponía el CD de Love Live Sunshine, por mi parte, me dirigí con algunos problemas hacia la cocina para prepararle a mi esposa uno de sus antojos favoritos y también me digne a mandarle un mensaje a Ucchi, a quien por cierto no le había avisado antes:

 ** _Para: Ucchi (aya_uchida2307#jpai .mail)_**

 ** _De: Tú (pi_chaaaan52#jpai .mail)_**

 ** _Ucchi, estoy en casa con mi tsundere bebé, perdón por no avisarte con anticipo, se me olvido._**

 ** _Ah si, dile a la directora Minami que Sora ya no dará sus demás clases, creo que en el 2-3 le toca a la ultima hora, asi que a esa clase se les pueda dar la autorización de salir temprano._**

 ** _Por cierto Ucchi, tiene una ligera obsesión con Mimorin._**

 ** _Tienes demasiadas fotos en tu escritorio, estas demente Ucchi._**

 ** _Bye bye~_**

 ** _PD. Si vez a Nico-kun, dile que las galletas que me envió estaban deliciosas._**

Una vez de hacer un poco de chocolate caliente y encontrar algunos malvaviscos iba a ir al sofá junto a Sora, pero había un gran problema:

Mi pierna esta lastimada.

Por lo tanto no puedo llevarme nada.

—Sora~ —llame a mi querida esposa, llegando a los pocos segundos.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—llegó en cosa de segundos hacia mi con una mirada preocupada.

—Es solo que no puedo cargar con los aperitivos...—mencioné mirando la charola que tenía en mis manos.

—Era eso...—suspiro un poco y en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara—Eribaka*

—¿Eh-h...?!—sin notarlo, me encontraba siendo cargada como princesa en sus brazos—¡¿So-...SORA?! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Me besó en la coronilla de mi frente para que dejara de preguntar, sonrojada me escondí entre su hombro y cuello, escuchando una pequeña risa de ella.

No importaba cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado desde que nos conocimos.

Ella siempre me sorprendería hasta con el más mínimo detalle.

Eso es lo que más amo de Sora.

Su hermosa manera de ser conmigo.

—Espera aquí, yo iré por lo demás Eriko —me poso despacio en el sofá evitando lastimarme—¿Quieres que vaya por algo más?

—...m-mi manta —murmuré aún con vergüenza.

—De acuerdo~

* * *

 **Sora POV**

Me encantaba tratar a Eriko como toda una princesa.

Y cada princesa, tiene a su principe, en ese caso, yo.

Es demasiado tierna cuando esta toda sonrojada, a diferencia de esa sonrisa de suficiencia que mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me gusta esa sonrisa, pero adoro cuando esta tímida conmigo, se avergüenza demasiado cuando la tomo desprevenida y eso me hace sentir bien.

Una vez me encontraba en la cocina, de reojo la miré, ella estaba tapándose el rostro con uno de nuestros cojines ocasionando que me riera.

—Todos los días agradezco haberte conocido...—susurré tomando conmigo la charola mientras me dirigía hacia allá.

Sin que ella lo notará, deje las cosas en nuestra pequeña mesa que teníamos frente al sofá, regresandome a la cocina.

Guarde la charola y fui hacia la planta alta, en donde estaba nuestra habitación.

Justo al abrir la puerta, salieron corriendo dos bolas de pelos cafés.

—¡Leo!¡Mocha!¡No hagan tanto ruido y no molesten a Eriko! —grité antes de perderlos de vista—...¿Donde estará Rei?

 _"¡K-Kyaaa! ¡N-No me espanten así Leo, Mocha!"_

—Fue lo primero que les dije que no hicieran...—suspiré buscando el interruptor del dormitorio, una vez lo encontré, lo encendi.

Ahí estaba la manta favorita en la cama, pero algo ocasiono que esta se moviera por si sola.

Sola.

Antes de gritar, mi gato se dejo ver con cara somnolienta y comenzando a estirarse muy quitado de la pena.

Ese gato flojo era mi preciado Rei.

—Hey chico, necesito esa manta, ven acá Rei...—con eso, a paso muuuy lento llego hacia donde me encontraba, lo tome en brazos para después dejarlo en el suelo—Mocha y Leo están con Eriko en la sala, ve.

Tome la manta y la sacudí para que no hubiera ningún pelo de gato regado por ahí.

Ya con eso, apague el interruptor y cerré la puerta, una vez baje las escaleras, noté como los perritos de mi esposa estaban cómodamente acostados en el pecho de ella.

¡Ese lugar que es solamente mio!

Exigiendo mi lugar, los tome a ambos y los posee en el suelo junto a Rei que ya se encontraba dormido de nuevo.

—Soraaa~ —me estiro los brazos para que la abrazará, eran tan linda que mi pobre corazón no lo soportaría.

—Sí, si...ya lo sé—la abrace levantándola del sillón, una vez de pie la solté para ahora recostarme yo—Ya esta, ahora si Eriko.

Con mucha fuerza salto encima mio, provocando que un quejido se me escapara.

—No tenias porque ser tan brusca.

—Perdón~

Se acomodo y tomo la manta para taparnos a ambas, mientras yo la abrazaba de la cintura.

Sin esperarmelo, me besó la mejilla, tomándome desprevenida y ella tarareaba una canción viendo la televisión.

Eriko era tan dulce que no me molestaría hacerme diabetica por ella.

Ella es mi mundo.

No importa que pase, si puedo proteger esa sonrisa de sus labios, lo haré sin dudar.

La protegeré de todo como lo he estado haciendo.

No importa nada.

Porque siempre será mi sol.

El primer y único amor.

Te amo, Eriko Hori.

* * *

 **Y esto sería todo, me CUESTA horrores escribir sobre personas reales, no lo sé, me siento extraña.**

 **Nippon Hoso Kyokai (NHK), es una empresa de radiodifusión pública de Japón. (Nanjou)**

 **I don't Like Mondays, es una banda que al parecer por sus post en Instagram, admira mucho. (Pile)**

 **Prometido de Ucchi, bueno, como bien se sabe, en japón, si provienes de una familia honrada o de dinero y eres chica, se suele buscar prometidos para que estos tengan el papel de Jefe del Dojo (Familia).**

 **En Japón se es algo machista aún hasta la fecha.**

 **Eribaka, es un apodo que yo le invente a Pile, no es real(?).**

 **Leo y Mocha son los perros de Pile que tanto sube a su Instagram.**

 **Rei, es gato de Sora, pero la verdad, no sé si en verdad tenga mascotas y así. Rei es sacado de Evagelion, ya que Sora es super fan de ese anime.**

 **Las ultimas palabras de Soramaru las iba a hacer algo yanderes asjkajska xD**

 **En casa de una amiga, nos pusimos en el papel de ellas, jaja fue tan gracioso, deberian de hacerlo algún día**

 **Agradecimientos a Met, the best actriz de Ucchi/Nozomi/Segunda Mimorin/Primera Sora**

 **Gracias por leer UuU**


	6. Un leve descanso

**Recapitulando:**

 **Maki es demasiado gay para su propio bien, fantasea con casarse con su senpai y tener muchos hijos con ella. Consigue el número de Nico gracias a Nozomi, Eli la odia sin razón aparente pero eso no le importa. Hanayo y Rin se burlan de ella, la sacan de su clase, ve a la directora y a su mama siendo gays, lo ignora, se convierte en hombre y va al lugar secreto de Nico.**

* * *

Capítulo #5: Un leve descanso.

.

.

.

.

Por: Lynn S 09

(Antes, Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki)

.

.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en aquella extraña habitación moe, ambas -o ambos, ya que seguía siendo hombre-, nos encontrabamos de nuevo en la sala del club, aliviados de que la vicepresidenta y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya no se estaban rondando por ahí.

-Nee, Maki-chan -escuché mi nombre, mire hacia senpai con curiosidad- ¿No es incómodo estar en falda mientras eres hombre?

Claro que lo es senpai, cómo no tiene una idea...

-Uhm, si, lo es... -contesté algo incómoda, ella se río- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Nico-senpai?

-Oh bueno, desde que te vi, caminas muy raro -ah, así que era por eso- ¿Quieres cambiarte? Esta la otra habitación y también creo que hay algo de talla grande por ahí...

-Eso seria grandioso, había pensado en mi uniforme de deportes pero...-suspire antes de continuar-...es muy pequeño al parecer...

-De acuerdo, espera aquí, buscaré algo en las cajas -me sonrió antes de irse a la puerta continúa, dios, si estas ahí, gracias por dejarme vivir estos momentos.

Tome mi celular de nuevo, yendo directamente hacia el contacto de Hanayo.

 _Para: Hanayo_

 _Asunto: ¿Dónde están?_

 _Hola, es algo difícil de explicar todo lo que ha pasado en este momento y posiblemente no pueda salir de aquí hasta que la rusa y la vicepresidenta no estén tras Nico-senpai._

 _Vengan al salón "Club de Investigación Idols"._

 _Por favor._

Y enviar, eso debería de ser suficiente...

-Maki-chan, solo conseguí esto...-miré hacia su dirección, ¿que era eso...?-Al parecer, son del club de teatro, pero creo que te quedarían...

Me tendió el atuendo, debo decir, no es es qur sea un mal traje al contrario, parecía un atuendo de rey.

-¿Estas bien, Maki-chan? -podía notar su preocupación al solo escuchar su voz, solo asentí-...bueno, ahí está el salón, todo tuyo.

Me levanté suspirando y yendo hacia ese lugar para cambiarme, este día definitivamente a estado de locos, no se que piensa el destino...

Tarde más de lo esperado por algunos problemas con mi actual cuerpo, fue tan incómodo.

-...¿Qué tal me veo, Nico-senpai? -pregunté mientras salía de la habitación, ella se quedo sorprendida- ¿Nico-senpai?

\- T-Te ves genial, Maki-chan -¿Acaso tartamudeo?- Y pareces cómoda.

-Oh si, pero me siento rar-...

Antes de poderle contestar, se escucho una secuencia de golpeteos en la puerta del club.

 _Toctoctoc toc toctoc_

 _(Maki-chan, es, linda)_

 _Toctoctoc toctoc toc toctoc_

 _(Kayo-chin, ama, el, arroz)_

 _Toc toc toctoc toc_

 _(Rin, las, ama, nya)_

Ah, son las chicas, no pensé que llegarán tan rápido, mire a senpai y ella tenía cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Son amigas mías, Hanayo y Rin, les dije que aquí les explicaría todo, -contesté a la duda en el rostro de ella, asintió despacio- es una clave que tenemos desde pequeñas.

-Oh...

Me dirigí hacia la entrada, la abrí rápidamente y las metí al club, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¡Maki-chan agresiva nya! -no, deja de golpearme Riin- ¡Kayo-chin esta asustada nya!

Aquello era verdad, parece que había visto un fantasma.

-Lo siento, ¿esta bien? Pero nadie debe saber que estamos aquí -me siguen golpeando- ¡Rin, deja de golpearme ya!

-Perdón, la costumbre nya- me saco la lengua, antes de dirigirse a Nico-senpai - Mucho gusto Nico-senpai, gracias por cuidar de Maki-chan en nuestra ausencia nya~

\- De nada~ -contestó sonriéndole antes de ver a Hanayo- ¿Kayo-chin, cierto?

\- E-En realidad es Hanayo, Nico-senpai...

\- Ah, perdón, ¿con Hanayo esta bien, entonces? -esto ya no me esta agradando...

\- No hay proble-...OH DIOS TIENE EL DVD BLU-RAY DE LAS LEYENDAS IDOLS - ya sabia yo que me sonaban de alguna parte- E-Es tan h-hermoso...

Espera, ¿acaso estaba llorando?

\- ¡¿También te gustan las idols, Hanayo?! -senpaiii ¿por qué a mi no me tomas de las manos con emoción?- Estamos destinadas a conocernos.

¿QUÉ?

¡Esto no puede ser!

\- ¡Si, las amo desde que tengo memoria! -gozalo mientras puedas Hanayo -¡Es increíble que alguien más aquí las ame!

-¡Pensamos lo mismo! Ven, te enseñaré mi blog personal sobre ellas, -rapidamente ambas de acomodaron delante de la computadora de Nico-senpai - ¿Te enteraste sobre el Love Live que habrá en dos semanas?

-¡Si! Espero que Aqours quede en 1er lugar, en el pasado A-RISE les ganó por poco...

-¡Oh~! ¡Es verdad! Pero con el nuevo PV Happy Train con Kanan de centro atrajo muchas ventas, me alegro por ellas.

-En las votaciones había votado por Ruby-san, ¿y usted, Nico-senpai?

-Ah~ fue muy difícil, ya que me encanta Yohane, pero las hermanas Kurosawa no se quedan atrás, así que me hice dos cuentas extras.

-¡Cómo debía de esperarse de una senpai!

Suspire y tome el hombro de Rin, haciendo que me mirara.

-¿Sabes que esto va para largo, verdad...? -ella me miro sonriente, no parecía importarle- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a esperar las?

-¡Esta bien nya! -ambas nos fuimos a sentar, mientras escuchábamos el parloteo de ellas- ¿quieres jugar a algo, nya?

-¿Cómo que? -que no sea _verdad o reto_ , que no sea eso por favor.

-¡Verdad o reto, nya! -me persigue la desgracia.

-Eso no, Rin - contesté mientras me cruzaba de brazos- La ultima vez me hiciste abrazar a 10 extraños.

-Aww, lo que pasa es que eres una gran gallina, Maki-chan -¿me estas retando? - O quiero decir, _Matori-chan~_

-Tks.

Vamos Maki, resiste, ella siempre hace eso para que caigas en sus juegos mentales.

-Le diré a Mayumi-san que su hija es una gallina, se va a reír de ti toda la vida nya~ -oh, demonios eso es verdad, mamá _aprovecha cada oportunidad_ para burlarse de mi- Incluso Kayo-chin juega conmigo, nya.

-Eso es porque le pones cosas suaves a comparación mia -me queje, recordandl todas las estupideces que he hecho por los retos de Rin- ¿No recuerdas esa vez que me hiciste subir a la casa de la señora Lenss?

-No fue para tanto, Maki-chan.

-Me persiguió durante 3 horas con una escoba, _¡solo teníamos 12 años!_ -la miré con rencor- Papá me castigo durante una semana sin poder tocar el piano...

-Eh, bueno, si, eso no fue mi mejor idea, pero...-se quedo callada-...¡ pero también es culpa tuya por seguirme el juego nya!

-¡Si no fueras tan insistente no lo hiciera!

-¡No me heches toda la culpa de tus actos, Maki nya!

-¡Por tus retos extremos los hice, Rin!

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! -gritó Hanayo, estaba super enojada, peligro- ¡Estoy tratando de ver a mis fabulosas idols!

Mire a Rin, esperando que dijera algo, solo desvío la mirada.

-Gracias.

Nunca hagas enojar a Hanayo.

JAMÁS.

* * *

 **Hey, hola, espero les guste, realmente lo siento, pero solamente me he dedicado a escribir One-Shots.**

 **Quería que notarán un pcoo la amistad que tienen las chicas de primer año, son muy lindas xD**

 **Hanayo + Nico = Maratón de Idols.**

 **Oh si, ya se viene de nueva cuenta el cumpleaños de Maki-chan, este fic fue para ella y algún día lo terminaré ;;**

 **Nicocchi17, usted nunca falla, así que tendrá su participación en este fic, solo dime como quieres llamarte xD**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


	7. ¡Qué comience el show!

**¿Qué?**

 **¿Actualización en una semana?**

 **Se va acabar el mundo, hehehe**

 **Cómo sea, ¡buenas a todos y gracias por pasarte por acá!**

 **Eso de entrar a hiatus es feo, pero bueno, que más da.**

 **Ahora si habrá interacción entre todas las musas, pero también una participación especial para Nicocchi17, tu nombre será Sachiko, porque es el nombre de la Seiyuu de mi beia Chitaru**

 **¡Sin más, comencemos!**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

Por: Lynn S 09

(Antes: Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki)

.

.

.

.

Capítulo #6: ¡Qué comience el show!

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, que para mi eran como horas, tanto yo como mis amigas, Hanayo y Rin, además de mi querida Nico-senpai, estamos saltandonos saltandono el resto de las clases.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, yo porque _soy hombre_.

Nico-senpai porque no quiere que la atrapen.

Hanayo por sus idols, ya que a cierta persona que cabello naranja se le ocurrió la grandisima idea de que la chica de mis sueños pusiera el tan aclamado DVD de las Leyendas Idols.

Actualmente me encuentro recortado en la mesa de club, usando mis manos como almohada mientras veo el bello cabello de senpai y suspiró de vez en cuando.

-... _es tan hermosa..._ -murmuré por lo bajo para que nadie más me escuchara-...definitivamente será la madre de mis hijos...

 _Toc toc toc_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Nico-senpai espera a alguien?"_ me enderece, mirándola con confusión, ella solo negó con la cabeza _" Que extraño..."_

-¡Nico-senpai! ¡Soy Honoka! -ese nombre me suena de alguna parte...-¡Misión: Distraer a monstruo washi completada!

 _Qué._

-¡No grites que te escucharán los demás, Honoka!-ella se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y reveló a tres chicas-Oh, hola, Kotori, Umi.

-Buenas, Nico-senpai, perdón por el escándalo, parece que int-...¡¿QUÉ HACE UN CHICO AQUI?! -OH POR DIOS ¡¿DE DONDE SACO ESE ARCO?!- ¡Di tus últimas palabras, niño pelirrojo!

-¡M-M-M-Me...-DIOS, ¡LA FECHA IRA DIRECTA A MI CARA!-...N-N-N-N-Nico-SENPAI-!

-¡Espera Umi-chan! -la chica de cabello cenizo la tomó del brazo, dejándome de apuntar y deduzco que es la hija de la directora, Kotori, Nico-senpai se puso delante mío- ¡Debe de haber una explicación!

-¡Si Umi, deja explicar todo antes de que hagas algo estúpido! -Senpai...-Sólo, tranquilizate.

Espera, estas son las chicas que me pidieron que me uniera a su grupo de _school idols_ para salvar a la escuela...

-Deja ese arco Umi-chan...-mencionó Honoka tomando el arco y flecha-Este chico que me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien nos explicará todo, ¿verdad?

-¡S-Si! ¡Lo haré!-tartamudee un poco gracias a la mirada de asesina serial que tiene Umi

-Siéntese, esto será algo complicado de explicar, -Senpai se quitó delante mío y ordenó que todos estuvieran sentados- ¿no es así, Maki-chan?

-¡¿MAKI-CHAN?!-gritaron ellas, me sentí demasiado incómoda-¡¿Es Nishikino-san?!

-Um, si, soy Maki Nishikino, se que es difícil y raro de entender, pero gracias a unas chicas del club de ciencia me he convertido en hombre, -expliqué carraspeando la garganta un poco- eso fue gracias a que me cayó una sustancia rara.

-¿Sustancia?-asentí hacia la pregunta de Umi

-Si, Nico-senpai fue quien me encontró en este estado y me ayudó a buscar ropa más cómoda,-me sentí escaneada con sus miradas- porque bueno, es incómodo usar falda en esta condición.

-Wow, ¡increíble! -¿Qué demonios...?- ¿cuanto tiempo estarás en ese estado, Nishikino-san?

-Esas chicas dijeron 24 horas, han pasado 2 horas desde entonces, creo.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Nishikino-san? -¿eh?

-Si, Minami-san.

-¿Puedo usarte como modelo?

¿Disculpa?

-Ahaha...¿qué?-yo solo quería estar con senpai, estúpido mundo.

-Ohh~ ¿eres diseñadora, Kotori? -preguntó senpai emocionada, no me digas...

-¡Si! Bueno, en mis ratos libres me gusta mucho diseñar alguno que otro vestido o ropa, ¿le gustaría ser mi modelo junto a Nishikino-san, Nico-senpai? -¡pero si aún no he aceptado!- Creó que así Nishikino-san no de sentirá sola o...¿solo?

-¡Eso seria genial, Kotori! -No, aunque me mires con esos ojos de perrito triste, no haré tal cosa como ser modelo- Maki-chan~

-N-Ni siquiera lo piense.

-Maki-chan~~ -me cruce de brazos, cerrando los ojos para evitar verla- ow, vamos Maki-chan~

-Ya dije que n-... -sentí como me abrazaban por detrás

-¡Vamos, será divertido! -su dulce voz esta tan cerca de mi~...-¡y te daré un premio!

-De a-acuerdo...

-Kyaaa~ Maki-chan es tan linda y lindo a la vez~ -me abrazo con más fuerza, mi sangre se fue a mis mejillas- ¿Dónde será eso, Kotori~?

-Oh, puede ser mi casa, mamá no tiene problemas con eso, aunque posiblemente pregunté de donde conseguimos a un chico.

-¿"Conseguimos"? Me suena a manada...

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Nishikino-san?

-No.

Un estruendo se escucho de la nada, espantandonos a todos.

-Respecto tu privacidad Nicocchi, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y tu mejor amiga para entrar de todos modos -¿que es eso, que trae ahí?- Eh~ ¡hay un chico!

-¡¿Un chico?! ¡Salvemos a Nico, Nozomi! -de la nada entró un borrón amarillo y cargo a Nico, llevandosela hacia el pasillo- ¡Te esperaré en la salida!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-Esperen! ¡Nico-senpai! -me levante yendo tras la rubia, pero me detuvo Nozomi- ¿Eh?

-Alto ahí, niño bonito- ¡ya iré por usted, senpai! -¿Por qué estás aquí y Nicocchi te abrazaba? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?

-¡N-No! ¡Soy M-Maki! -la miré toda sonrojada, ella sonrió con malicia- ¡Lo juro!

-Entonces, si dices ser "Maki", ¿cuál es el número que te di en la mañana?

Ah, eso está fácil.

\- Es xxx-xxx2-5252.

-W-Wow...no esperaba que te lo aprenderás de memoria...

-Jamás dude de una Nishikino, Nozomi-senpai.

Se río y se movió, dejándome libre el pasillo, antes de irme me toco el hombro.

-Merece la pena, cuida a Nicocchi de su papachika, mientras yo, -supongo que miro hacia donde estaban las demás chicas- me encargo del trío de segundo año.

-¡Todo fue culpa de Honoka, Nozomi-san! -gritó espantada Umi-¡Solo soy una pobre víctima más!

-T-Tojo-san...

-Oh, ¿amigas de Maki-chan? ustedes pueden irse, vayan con cuidado~

Me voy antes de que me agarré a mi también, antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina escuché gritos agonizantes.

 _"No quiero ni imaginar que esta pasando ahí..."_ acelere mi paso, yendo hacia la entrada, ahí estaban ellas.

-¿Podrías bajarme, Eli? -detuve mi andar, para que no se dieran cuenta aún de mi presencia- Bajame ya, chica rusa.

-No, hasta que Nozomi llegué.

-¡Pero no entiendo esto!

-Solo te estamos protegiendo, además...¿por qué estabas abrazando a ese cabeza de tomate?

-Porque se me dio la gana.

-Tks, seguro es mala influencia.

-Todo para ti es mala influencia, Eli.

-Ese me recuerda a Nishikino, espera...

-Eh...

-¡¿Estás quedando con su primo, hermano o lo que sea que sea?!

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loca y ya bajame!

-No, contestame, jovencita.

 _"Esa rubia siempre interponiendose entre Nico-senpai y yo..."_

-Soy mayor que tu.

Avance poco a poco llegando hacia ellas, llamé a la presidenta y esta me miro con odio.

-Ah, hola de nuevo, Maki-chan -me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Nozomi no te hizo daño, verdad?

-Nop

-Menos mal~

-Espera, espera, tu -me señaló con su mano libre- ¿eres la pelirroja grosera de la mañana?

 _"Ahora si le doy en la matrioshka a esta rusa."_

-Si, ¿algún problema, Ayase? -la mire retadoramente, espero sobrevivir- No soy _peligrosa_ para Nico-senpai.

-Eso lo veremos. -dejo a senpai con cuidado en el suelo y me tomo del cuello- ¿Qué tal un reto? ¿Qué tan buena eres _bailando_ , Nishikino?

 _"Ay, no sé bailar ni nada de eso, solo cantar, ahg"_

-Acepto, pero lo haremos más interesante, -me miró con el ceño fruncido- además de bailar, _cantemos_ , ¿que te parece?

-Bien, te veré en la azotea en dos semanas -me soltó, lanzandome al suelo, si que tiene fuerza...-Y Nico.

-¿S-Si...?

-Cuídate, nos vemos en clase.

Se marchó, dejándonos en un silencio incómodo, me levanté y le ofreci mi mano, la acepto.

-¿Estas bien, Maki-chan? -me preguntó una vez le ayude a levantarse- Perdona la actitud de Eli y-...

-Esta bien, no tengo problema con eso, algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas...

-Oye, calma, que aquí huele a sarcasmo -me miró sonriente- Por el momento regresemos al club, conociendo a Eli, ya esta mandando a poner una nueva puerta.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Llegamos al club y nos encontramos con algo horrible, el trío de segundo año se encontraba en el suelo, como si sus almas habían sido absorbida...

 _"Recordatorio: no provocar a Nozomi jamás."_

-N...Nico-senpai...-habló a duras penas Honoka, senpai fue rápido con ella-...quiero pan...

Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Si, si, aquí está, gracias por ser un gran soldado...-sacó de su suéter un pan, lo desenvolvió y se lo dio de comer- Eso, come, es un pan delicioso, ¿verdad?

-¡Sfhi! -bueno, al menos ya tomó color.

-Bien, ahora a sacar el _cheesecake_ y los _manjus_ de emergencia...

Ya no entiendo nada, así que cerraré la nueva puerta y me iré a sentar.

Minutos más tarde todas ya se encontraban mejor, eso de que con la comida se logra todo es verdad, además de que parecen felices.

-Estaba delicioso~ -miré como Senpai sonrió feliz- ¡Gracias, Nico-senpai!

-No es nada~

-Oh, por cierto, Nishikino-san -me habló Umi, luego de terminarse el 8vo manju- ¿No deberías de reportar lo que te paso?

-¿A qué te refieres? Por cierto,díganme Maki.

-Bueno, podrías buscar a las chicas que te hicieron eso y hablar con el consejo estudiantil, Maki

Eso me dejo pensativa, podría hacerlo, pero tal vez las expulsen y tampoco fue tan grave, hasta el momento.

-Podría, pero ni siquiera se sus nombres o apellidos, solo las reconocería por su cara...

-¡Entonces vayamos al club de ellas, nya! - Apareció de la nada Rin, con ella estaba Hanayo- ¿No crees que será divertido, Kayo-chin?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si Maki-chan irá, Rin-chan...

-¡Vamos equipo! -y el gritó espartano de Honoka fue lo unico que se necesito después.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que nos encontráramos delante del club de ciencias, pero el problema era que por más que tocaba nadie respondía, esto ya me esta fastidiando.

-Oh, Nishikino-san y...-habló una vez levemente familiar, miré hacia su dirección, era una chica de cabello castaño, usaba una coleta de lado, cayendo por su hombro-...¿compañía?

-¡Tu eres una de las chicas que lanzó esa sustancia!-la miré y ella solo desvío la mirada- ¡Oye...!

Senpai me dio un codazo, haciendo que me callará.

-Disculpa su actitud, soy Nico Yazawa, y ¿tu nombre es...? -ella le sonrió amablemente, ganándose un sonrojo de la otra chica, ¡espera...!

-Sachiko, Sachiko Uchida...

-Es un lindo nombre, bueno, Uchida-san, solo queremos saber si realmente tiene que pasar 24 horas para que regresé a la normalidad-me señaló

-Quisiera poder ayudarles, en serio, pero mi compañera es la encargada del experimento, aunque fue mi culpa que le cayera a Nishikino-san...-algún día, algún día...

-Ow, pero, ¿en verdad no tienes nada Uchida-san?- Senpai, ¿por qué le esta tomando de las manos?- No queremos que a Maki-chan la dejen dormir en la interpedie...

-Mm, podría darle una revisada entre sus apuntes...-esta chica ya me inspira desconfianza- ¿Eso esta bien?

-¡Claro~!

* * *

Ahora estabamos en casa de la hija de la directora, Kotori Minami.

 _"¿Realmente haré esto...?"_ suspire mientras me tomaban las medidas, al menos esa ropa me servirá para estar comoda.

-Bien, haré algo sencillo, para que te sientas cómoda, Maki-chan -eso suena bien, ¿ya me puedo ir?- Pero a juego con Nico-senpai~

 _"Y ahora a esperar, supongo"_

Me dirigí hacia la sala, donde se encontraban Honoka y Umi, sin decirles nada, me acosté en el suelo, dándoles la espalda y suspirando.

-¿Cansada?

-Cómo no tienes idea, solo quiero que este día termine...

-¡No te preocupes, mañana podrás estar con ella, Maki-chan!

-No es como si quisiera estar con ella o algo...-murmuré antes de bostezar un poco.

De repente, sentí como alguien me acariciaba el cabello, eran caricias suaves y lentas, dándome más sueño.

-Tranquila, puedes descansar, Kotori dijo que se encargaría de todo, ¿de acuerdo? -susurró senpai con una pequeña sonrisa, sólo asentí despacio-Descansa, Maki-chan...

* * *

-Maki-chan, despierta~ -escuché una voz a lo lejos...-¿Quién diría que Maki-chan es una bebé cuando duerme~?

Frunci el ceño cuando escuché eso, unas risas se escucharon, con pereza abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con la cara de Nico-senpai

-Nuestras ropas estan listas, Maki-chan~

-Eso fue rápido...-me talle los ojos intentando desvanecer el sueño que aún tenía

-Han 2 pasado desde que te dormiste, en realidad -me respondió Nico-senpai

Ah...

Mamá me matará...

-No te preocupes, contesté por ti y le dije que estabas descansando, -me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme- por alguna razón su voz se escuchaba emocionada cuando dije mi nombre...

 _"Me matará si, ¡pero de la vergüenza!"_

* * *

 **Pues bueno, esto se alargo más de lo planeado.**

 **Nicocchi17: Espero que te haya gustado el nombre, es algo significativo para mi y también que haya sido de tu agrado la aparición que tuviste :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **pd. ¡Felicidades Maki-chan !**


End file.
